Richard Rosenstock
Richard Rosenstock is a television producer and writer. He was a consulting producer and writer on The Big Bang Theory from season 2 to season 3. He has also been the consulting producer and writer for other shows like Arrested Development (TV series)|Arrested Development, Kitchen Confidential (TV series)|Kitchen Confidential, The King of Queens, Will & Grace, Friends, Flying Blind (TV series)|Flying Blind, The Marshall Chronicles, Comedy Factory, Newhart, Mork & Mindy, Laverne & Shirley, Makin' It (TV series)|Makin' It and Happy Days. Episodes #The Bad Fish Paradigm (22 September 2008) - consulting producer #The Codpiece Topology (29 September 2008) - consulting producer #The Barbarian Sublimation (6 October 2008) - consulting producer #The Griffin Equivalency (13 October 2008) - consulting producer #The Euclid Alternative (20 October 2008) - consulting producer #The Cooper-Nowitzki Theorem (3 November 2008) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Panty Piñata Polarization (10 November 2008) - consulting producer #The Lizard-Spock Expansion (17 November 2008) - consulting producer #The White Asparagus Triangulation (24 November 2008) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Vartabedian Conundrum (8 December 2008) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Bath Item Gift Hypothesis (15 December 2008) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Killer Robot Instability (12 January 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Friendship Algorithm (19 January 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Financial Permeability (2 February 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Maternal Capacitance (9 February 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Cushion Saturation (2 March 2009) - consulting producer #The Terminator Decoupling (9 March 2009) - consulting producer #The Work Song Nanocluster (16 March 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Dead Hooker Juxtaposition (30 March 2009) - consulting producer #The Hofstadter Isotope (13 April 2009) - consulting producer #The Vegas Renormalization (27 April 2009) - consulting producer #The Classified Materials Turbulence (4 May 2009) - consulting producer #The Monopolar Expedition (11 May 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (written by) #The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation (21 September 2009) - consulting producer #The Jiminy Conjecture (28 September 2009) - consulting producer #The Gothowitz Deviation (5 October 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Pirate Solution (12 October 2009) - consulting producer #The Creepy Candy Coating Corollary (19 October 2009) - consulting producer #The Cornhusker Vortex (2 November 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Guitarist Amplification (9 November 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Adhesive Duck Deficiency (16 November 2009) - consulting producer #The Vengeance Formulation (23 November 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Gorilla Experiment (7 December 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Maternal Congruence (14 December 2009) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Psychic Vortex (11 January 2010) - consulting producer #The Bozeman Reaction (18 January 2010) - consulting producer #The Einstein Approximation (1 February 2010) - consulting producer #The Large Hadron Collision (8 February 2010) - consulting producer, Writer (story) #The Excelsior Acquisition (1 March 2010) - consulting producer #The Precious Fragmentation (8 March 2010) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Pants Alternative (22 March 2010) - consulting producer, Writer (teleplay) #The Wheaton Recurrence (12 April 2010) - consulting producer #The Spaghetti Catalyst (3 May 2010) - consulting producer #The Plimpton Stimulation (10 May 2010) - consulting producer #The Staircase Implementation (17 May 2010) - consulting producer #The Lunar Excitation (24 May 2010) - consulting producer External links * Richard Rosenstock on IMDb Category:Crew Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Happy Days Category:Sitcom Category:The Big Bang Theory